A Shift Has Been Made
by Kid At Work
Summary: I always thought there was something in his eyes. Even when all the insults were being thrown and our fists were gripping our wands so tightly that our knuckles woud turn a shade of white.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic here ever so I hope that I'm doing this right and you guys don't bombard me with flames! I'm extremely nervous about this fic because I don't know how many people will like it but my friend has been pressing me to post it up for a while now and so, here I am. I hope I do this paring justice and if not please tell me because I would appreciate your constructive criticism. Thank You, now enjoy (I hope)

Disclaimer: I would love to say that I owned Harry Potter but then you would probably wonder why I still shared a room with my sister instead of shipping her away to a boarding school in Switzerland with the amount of money I would have. So NO I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARCTERS…now please don't sue.

Chapter 1: That Selfish Bastard!

I always thought that there was something in his eyes. Even when all the insults were being thrown and our fists were gripping our wands so tightly that our knuckles would turn a shade of white.

It was as if we were gripping onto life itself and if one of us should let go of the wand or the glare we always seemed to find penetrating through each other, the life would leave us and we would cease to exist.

It was a game- that I knew for sure, that tested not only intelligence but also strength. It measured who could deliver a retort the fastest or who could give the other a look so menacing the other would want to wither away and hide in a shell they didn't know they possessed.

It was a game that tested who displayed weakness easily and who had more power than the other and usually in my case, he always seemed to have more power. He always seemed to be able to compose himself faster than I could. So while I was still dwelling on a thought that he let slip accidentally or purposely, he would already have moved on. He would have already came up with another retort that would render me speechless and leave him to win the banter.

It had become routine really. Get up, go to breakfast, have a row with Malfoy, go to morning classes, have another row with Malfoy, go to lunch then have a row with Malfoy, go to afternoon classes, have dinner, have one final row with Malfoy and finally, go to sleep.

It was almost- dare I say it, comforting.

It was comforting because it stayed constant. It stayed constant even with all the mayhem that seemed to be happening in the wizarding world.

It was a way to assure myself that things weren't changing and weren't going to change.

How sick and strange I must have been.

To take anything that had to do with my sworn enemy into consideration as good, merlin, something must have been wrong with me.

But all the same the bickerings with Malfoy allowed me some sanity which is really ironic because when you think of Malfoy, the word that comes to your mind isn't sane, or sanity. It's a word more like arrogant, self- centered, bastard but no, no, not sanity.

-----------------------------

So its wasn't a surprise but more of a shock when I found out that Malfoy tried to or almost but couldn't bring his miserable self to murder Dumbledore. It wasn't a shock that Malfoy would attempt such a thing- good heavens no. It was more of a shock because it was a change from what usually happened.

It was a change brought on by one of my sworn enemies who although I'm sure it wasn't known to him kept my life at a constant.

This would definitely complicate matters because he would be charged with attempted murder by the ministry and would no doubt be found guilty and would be shipped off to Azkaban taking another piece of my life with him.

I suppose Malfoy's situation was the final straw on things because I thought if Malfoy could leave my life (although that wouldn't be terribly bad) then everything else could.

I know it is completely selfish of me of me to think about my life when the world is in danger but in the back of my mind, I couldn't help thinking about it. It was a sign that things were changing and I didn't like it.

---------------------------------------

So I found myself in the summer of sixth year stuck in my bedroom- which was under extra protection by the order because I couldn't go fighting with them.

They said they didn't want me to face any danger which translates to – you would be a burden and we don't want your death on our hands. So there I was, stuck with no where to go and nothing to do so naturally, one was bound to get selfish in a time like this.

One was bound to think about change and how much one hated it and one was bound to curse that stupid blond ferret for going about and messing up the natural order of things.

One was bound to blame him for causing this whole mess by attempting to kill Dumbledore which led to him to die at the hands of Snape and made me stuck in my room while me friends were out fighting.

One was bound to blame him for not just sticking to his snide and rude remarks that he made about my hair and clothes but felt he had to add to his evilness by attempting to murder a great wizard.

These were what I was reduced to doing so I was more than happy when I got a letter form Hogwarts saying that I was expected to return.

I t brought me some long lost joy that soon died out at the realization that my two best friends might not be there.

So I found myself boarding the Hogwarts express on September 1st by myself after looking for Harry and Ron and not finding them. I couldn't even see Ginny which made the situation all the more depressing.

After waving a long goodbye to my mum and dad who were being escorted away by some people from the order, I went inside an empty compartment and got ready for the long journey that was cure to come careful not to let any tears drop out of my eyes.

---------------------------

The hours went surprisingly fast or maybe that was because I was half conscious during the whole ride.

As soon as I got to the castle, I found that things had changed so much.

For one, McGonagall was the new head mistress and after she greeted everyone, and everyone ate their dinner, we were expected to go to our rooms.

I already knew that I was head girl which was why I sat at the head table but I still had no idea who was head boy and to tell you the truth, I didn't really care. There was no joy in being head girl with no friends to share it with.

But I still found myself being escorted by McGonagall to the head quarters and before she left, she said ' Try not to hurt the surprise you find' or maybe I was just too exhausted form the day and didn't hear right.

So I said the password to the huge portrait holding me back from a wonderful sleep and walked in.

-----------------------------------

As soon as I the portrait hole opened, I wished that it would close right back.

There standing at the doorway was my sworn enemy who seemed to not have noticed that I was there because he ignored me. Well, he ignored me at first until he decided to take his pale face out of the clouds that seemed to be consuming him.

The next thing that happened didn't even register in my mind until later when I was dwelling on the memory.

Malfoy looked up with his pale, arrogant, conniving face and when our eyes met, something triggered.

Something triggered in me because I was shocked at the face that I was currently staring at.

It was still the same pale, aristocrat one except it seemed that something changed. There also seemed to be something lying deep behind those pale blue orbs waiting to come out.

What made it even worse was that it seemed to be directed towards me.

A/N: Well, that was chapter one of this story. I hope that you guys liked it and that things didn't move too fast. I felt they did but please let me know what you think so that I can possible make things better. Also, if you guys have any ideas please don't hesitate to tell me. I'll try top update faster if I see that people like this story so please review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I'm back with another installment of this story and just so you guys know, I've changed the title for it. It was formally known as "Oh How Things Have Changed" but I didn't really like that as the title of the story and so, I changed it. I think the new title fits what I originally planned for the story to go. But maybe that's just me. Anyway, I would also like to thank the two people who reviewed this story. Yes, Yes, I know its not much but it made me feel good so thanks. Now onto the story I guess.

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters so there really isn't a reason why anyone should want to sue me.

Chapter 2:

Malfoy brought us or more likely me, brought me out of the trance I seemed to have been in with a cough which seemed so **un-**malfoy like of him.

I mean Draco Malfoy doesn't cough, he snorts or laughs manically or shoves you out of his way but cough, no he doesn't do that.

But I was wrong because he did do that which was why I was back in the situation I was in before my mind decided to zone out.

After that very un Malfoy like gesture he did which assured to snap me out of my thoughts, I looked up at him ever so cautious not to look into his eyes. However, I found that he was already seated on the green couch at the other end of the room.

This scarred me slightly.

How had I missed this? Was I so much in shock that I completely failed to notice movement? He could have killed me in that short amount of time my usually fast paced brain thought frantically.

And that's' when it hit me.

I was standing in the room in front of Draco Malfoy.

**The** Draco Malfoy.

The one that attempted to kill a great and powerful wizard.

The one that always made fun of my hair and clothes and not some long lost friend that I hadn't seen in ages.

At that moment, my brain decided that it was the proper time to function properly and I got ready to ask why he was here in a rather nasty way due to my curiosity and hatred of the boy but the damn bastard beat me to it.

"So you're head girl I see" he asked in that cold cruel voice I was so accustomed to hearing but somehow, even though his voice was chilling, it seemed to have lost all the emotion in them.

My mind automatically began racing to conclusions and hypothesis of why he was like this but I stopped myself in time. There was no way I was going through that again and so I dug up my most nastiest voice I could muster and said very sarcastically the first thought that came out of my mouth.

"What, no hi? No how was your summer Granger? Honestly, where **are **your manners Malfoy"?

But before I let him reply to my sarcastic comments, I was opening my mouth yet again but this time my mouth betrayed me.

" I gather you're head buy since you're here. But really Malfoy, why are you here'?

That question must have sounded way better- in fact, I'm pretty sure it was phrased better in my head. However, it came out like that and I could just kick myself because I knew, just knew Malfoy would make something of it.

"Why am I really here? What kind of a question is that when you just answered yourself" he sneered bringing the Malfoy I knew and loathed back.

Honesty, how could I have thought otherwise! But I let it go because I found myself replying him quickly which took him aback.

"You know what I mean."

"Actually Granger," he said using my name for the first time that night, "I don't so elaborate".

I paused for a moment because I knew what I would say next would make all hell break loose and put an end to this "pleasant" conversation or maybe it was just for dramatic effect but I answered him regardless.

"I mean," I said before hesitating "How can you still be here in Hogwarts even though you tried to murder…"

my voice trailed off there because Malfoy's pale face began to gain some color and his eyes clearly showed anger.

"Well, that's none of your damned business is it Granger" he all but yelled before he stalked off to a room to the left of the couch he had previously been sitting on which I gathered was his room.

Before he went into his room, he turned and glared at me one last time before slamming the door.

"And A goodnight to you too" I said sarcastically suddenly full of fire.

I couldn't believe that the epitome of a selfish bastard himself was here in the heads room slamming doors.

'My, this is going to be a thrilling year." I thought while sighing and rolling my eyes.

And with that, I went to the door on the other side of the common room to what I perceived as my bedroom and shut the door after putting many anti- breaking spells on it and took a sleeping position on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes I know that was a very short chapter but it's the beginning of the story and nothing interesting has happened so yeah it will be short and dare I say boring. Also this is just establishing the characters and stuff so yeah it was going to be short.

I know that I was happy to get at least two reviews but hey a girl needs more to make her feel happy so I encourage everyone or more like beg everyone to please, please review. It will only take a minute or two so please review. It really will make me update faster if I know that people want to read this story.

Arigatou.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back after my two month absence which I can't really account for since I didn't really do anything productive. Anyway, here's another chapter to this story and I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters although I am about to own the seventh book which I had to wait to get since it was sold out in the book stores.

Chapter 3: A Very Unpleasant Malfoy Related Discovery!

A couple of days passed after that unpleasant encounter with Malfoy and to my surprise and happiness, I found that the boy I came to know as the pale faced ferret ignored me just as much as I did him.

It was very pleasant.

Pleasant in the sense that I didn't constantly have to be on guard trying to think of the next retort because quite frankly, there was too much ignoring going on for me to worry about verbal matches.

However one day, the perfectly composed wall Malfoy and I built for each other would start to crumble pulling the carefully placed bricks down one by one.

I suppose now that I think about it, it was all McGonagall's fault for changing the number of the night watch prefects to two because of constant attacks on the aforementioned prefects by first years.

Now if you ask me, it's quite sad that prefects were getting pummeled to a pulp by first years and I'm not even sure I want to know how that works. However, it seems that because of the war, the first years had up the ante on their defensive spells and it was starting to show at the expense of the prefects.

What I did know wouldn't work out was Malfoy and I paired together on night watch duty and that's exactly what I told Professor McGonagall when she suggested it when Malfoy and I were discussing Head duties with her.

"But professor" I said in my most pleasant voice. "Do you really think it wise I work with Malfoy on this? Wouldn't it be better if you split us up so that we're both at opposite ends of the castle so if anything were to happen, we wouldn't just be bunched in one place?" I finished frantically, desperately trying to find a way out of this unfortunate situation.

However, Professor McGonagall didn't see it my way and her next words almost had me ready to strangle Malfoy and his sad existence.

"Better for who Ms. Granger?" she asked rather sternly "You? Just because you and Mr. Malfoy don't get along does not mean I have to start accommodating you in avoiding each other." She added.

I was about to mentally slap myself at being told off by a teacher before I was cut off by McGonagall who continued scolding me.

"Now as I said, you will both be on night watch duty together on the East Wing of the castle while two prefects cover the west wing. Am I understood?" She finished.

"Yes Professor McGonagall" Malfoy and I recited in unison which had to be the first thing we ever did together.

"Good" the professor replied "Now off you go" she continued while dismissing us.

---

As soon as Malfoy and I walked out of the headmistress' office, I quickly turned around to place my gaze on Malfoy and warn him about any funny business he might think of pulling except when I turned, Malfoy was already gone.

Shocked at how he had disappeared from my rear so fast, I looked around only to see Malfoy half way down the hall and leaving me-his partner- alone and vulnerable to any attacks aimed at me from roaming students.

"Malfoy" I called after him while trying to catch up to him.

The boy was quite tall and due to that, he had long legs which were the source of the growing space between us.

"Malfoy!" I called again, louder this time while almost reaching him.

"I know you can hear me because you're not deaf. However, if you would like that, I assure you that with just a wave of my wand in a counter clockwise motion and some incantations and your sense of sound will be-"

"What do you want Granger" Malfoy spun around and cut me off when I had reached him.

"Now there's the last name calling ferret I know and dislike." I replied him rather than answering his question.

A look of annoyance and pure hatred flashed on his face and he wasn't exactly making it discreet either.

He let out a long sigh and twisted the corners of his mouth before opening it and said "I'll ask you again Granger, what do you want?"

He made yet another disgusting face after that comment but I was unfazed.

Instead, I gave a horrendous (or what I hope was) look of my own and said in the falsest sweet voice I could muster which wasn't that much of a change and replied "Oh nothing Malfoy. I was just going to warn you and tell you not to pull any of your ferret level antics. Knowing you for the past six years- however painful it might have been has taught me never to underestimate you, so before you pull any crap, I'm here to simply tell you-DON'T!"

There was a silence following my speech in which we both stared daggers at each other but of course Malfoy just had to break it.

"If I didn't know better Granger, I'd say that underneath that weak threat is a compliment but then I don't need your lame excuse of an ego boost. I already know what I'm capable of without you having to tell me. Now if you're done with your empty threats, I would like to get back to the task at hand which I'm surprised you don't find important" he paused here before continuing "or has last year's, battle shaken you up that much?"

"I-" I was replying but was cut off again by him.

"Granger, I have no intention of standing here arguing with you all night so would you for once keep your know-it-all mouth shut." And with that he left, walking away in those long strides of his.

At first I had a mind to go after him and retort back but then I would just be stooping to his level and that wasn't what a Head Girl would do and so I braced myself and shook any spell I had a mind in throwing him and just followed in his footsteps and walked to the East Wing to start my night watch duty with him.

---

When I got to the East Wing of the castle, Malfoy wasn't there or rather I didn't see him at first.

Now that I thought about it, we never really agreed on a place to meet- not that we would have had the chance since we were quarrelling so much- but still this just proved to be an obstacle. How was I supposed to watch the entire East Wing by myself?

I mean sure, I'm a skilled witch but that doesn't mean that if there were a battle between me and fifty or so students, I would win. I would need the help of at least another student and that student was proving hard to find at that very moment.

I now found myself searching for Malfoy instead of keeping guard and I was not happy with it. I started to search every floor and classroom looking for the blonde ferret but every attempt came up short.

I now made my way out from yet another classroom on the second floor that Malfoy wasn't in and walked down the hall to keep searching.

It didn't even occur to me that while searching for Malfoy, I was still looking through the classrooms which was my duty but was rather intent on finding the pure blood pompous bastard and scold him for making me go through all this trouble.

It was when I was nearing the end of the hallway of the second floor that I heard a noise coming from the last classroom. I really didn't want to be the one to check the classroom but found my curiosity getting the better of me.

I slowly walked to the classroom so the occupants would not hear me and pressed my ear against the door.

What I heard would not leave my mind until some time after due to my disgust of it.

It was a moan.

Not just any moan.

It was a girl moaning someone's name.

Not just any someone.

But a rich, pompous, pure blooded, ferret faced someone.

It was a girl moaning Draco Malfoy's name.

---

Well that's it for now. I continued writing but thought it would be better to leave it off here at what seems to be somewhat of a cliff hanger. Any I should get the next chapter up really soon since I'm almost done with it so you won't have to wait long for that. Anyway review if you wish.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well I'm back like I said I would be with another chapter. I can't believe that I actually finished this without making you guys wait another two months so I have been rewarding myself in the form of the new Harry Potter book which I have to say is tre magnifique. I'm finished with the book and let's just say that I was on the edge of my seat with every chapter I read because I don't want to give anything away. Anyway on with the story shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series which belongs to J.K. Rowling and how could I? I could never come up with a plot line like hers which is why I'm trying my hand at fan fiction. The only thing I do own is the wonderful seventh book which I think is the absolute best in the series and which I had to wait one week to get in the book store.

Chapter 4: When In The Presence Of A Shadow, Think The Worst!

I was so disgusted, I almost threw up my dinner right then and there but I managed to hold it in.

I was disgusted, irritated and annoyed.

Disgusted because it seemed people were in a classroom having intercourse and not just any person was in there but whoever was in there moaning was there with Draco Malfoy which is beyond disgusting and just bordering on insanity.

Irritated because Malfoy felt that a quick shag was more important than ridding the halls of trouble makers which was what we were supposed to be doing instead of shagging girls in empty classrooms. I mean, I had only been five minutes behind him yet somehow he had managed to escape from my grasp which enabled him to start his night of sexual enjoyment.

And I was last but not least annoyed that he was taking this night watch duty thing far less seriously than I was. No one can make a mockery of school rules while I'm Head Girl. NO ONE!!!

All these three components mixed together made me do what I did next which was barging into the classroom (there was no locking spell, how stupid of him) and glaring daggers at Malfoy.

However, to my surprise and utter embarrassment, there was no sexual enjoyment being had in this classroom.

It was more like Draco Malfoy sitting on a teacher's desk with that annoying smirk I can never seem to wipe off on his face with his wand raised in the air which had most likely conjured the girl in the air moaning Draco's name.

I was surprised to say the least that he had managed to perform a spell like that but when my initial surprise wore off, it was replaced by anger which I was not so subtly radiating.

I had just been hoodwinked.

Not just hoodwinked but conned.

Not just conned but deceived.

And I was not happy about it.

I couldn't believe that I had fallen for that gormless trick.

Malfoy knew that I would come searching for him and in order to get a reaction out of me decided to play a first year level trick on me.

He knew when I heard the noise coming from the classroom that I would come investigate (stick my nose into his business) and most likely enter (barge) into the classroom demanding the occupants leave and take their sexual escapade someone else.

Except that when I entered (barged) into the classroom, there were no occupants in the classroom having a sexual escapade.

It was just Malfoy sitting with that insufferable smirk plastered on his face while his hand was held high in the air to keep the ghost like girl moaning his name in place.

To say I was angry would have been making it sound nice but yes I was angry and would have showed it with a couple of hexes thrown at Malfoy's expense but then calmed and reminded myself that I was Malfoy and not Ron which got me thinking about my two best friends and where they could be.

To say that I was happy would be a lie. I wasn't happy ( and not just because of my present situation) because they were off fighting a war that I should be as much a part of as they were but was instead made to stay in the "safety" of the school.

What kind of school was safe when they had attempted murderers lurking around the school pretending to be having sex with a girl just to entertain himself at his sworn enemy's reaction.

Speaking of attempted murderer, I quickly snapped out of my reverie and focused my attention on a pair of cold pale blue eyes which seemed to dance with amusement and the fact that he had just hoodwinked the smartest witch of his year.

I didn't want Malfoy to speak first which would allow him to make a crude joke at my expense so I spoke first.

"What are you playing at?" I asked and was so surprised that the question came out in my normal voice and not a scream.

This seemed to surprise Malfoy too because he looked taken aback but as quickly as it had come, he snapped out of it and had a quick retort flying back at me.

"Oh just taught I'd have a little bit of fun" he sneered looking rather pleased and glum with himself.

He even waved his wand a bit and the ghost like girl began to moan his name again which did nothing but make the situation worse for me because it reminded me that I had just been conned by this meager Slytherin.

To say my pride wasn't hurt would be a blatant lie because it was and so to save myself from any more humiliation that would come my way from this arrogant git, I retreated and walked out the room.

I wasn't too far from the classroom when I heard him come out of it and following me.

Now this was a sight to see, the great pureblooded Malfoy seeking out mudblood Granger. But the moment was soon lost when he caught up to me and was walking at my pace.

"What, no 'I'll report you to McGonagall Malfoy' or 'you insufferable git, why are you demeaning girls and making it look like they will sleep with you when you know perfectly well they won't' " he jeered.

When I didn't reply him and continued ignoring him, he got rather offended and gave a cruel laugh to show his disapproval.

He was yet again quick with his reply.

"Oh so you're playing the silent game are you but realize this Granger, you and your elf loving mouth can't keep mum forever so I'm bound to get a reaction out of you".

And he was right, I couldn't stay shut because I next said "I've already wasted more than the necessary amount of time needed on you and if you would excuse me, I have a job to do and whether or not you will be there is entirely up to you but just know McGonagall will know either way" and then I stalked off to the next floor to continue my watch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about thirty minutes or so since I officially started my watch duty and things weren't getting any more interesting.

I had already patrolled all the floors and checked the classrooms on the whole west wing and was about to do it a second time.

Malfoy was trailing a few steps behind me which I thought wasn't too dangerous because if he tried anything, I would know and have enough time to counter attack.

He had been quiet ever since I gave him his ultimatum which he surprisingly took as a threat.

I wasn't aiming for it to be a threat but he just sort of assumed that was what I meant it to be.

I was making my way to yet another classroom on the first floor of the West Wing when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

I glanced at Malfoy at first thinking it was him trying my patience and hoping to pull yet another trick on me but was surprised when he looked just as stunned as I was.

It seemed that there was another person or living being sharing the corridors with us and that wasn't exactly comforting in a time like this.

I wasn't scared but the newly discovered intruder did put more weight on the air between Malfoy and I.

I tried to convince myself that it was just a first year who was sleep walking and even went as far as thinking it was Peeves the poltergeist sneaking up on us which I would gladly have welcomed.

What I didn't want to think was behind the shadows was a Death Eater who had infiltrated the building and was planning on attacking me.

I didn't place too much (none) trust in Malfoy to help because he was one of them and if anything, he would have a hand in my demise.

And so I pulled out my wand and held it at the ready, steadying my shaking hand and pointed the wand at where I had seen the movement.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice going up and octave.

When no one answered, I looked over at Malfoy to see what he was doing.

I have to admit that I was expecting him to have a smug look on his face because one of his fellow Death Eaters was about to come out and ambush me but he looked just as frightened as I was.

Surely then Malfoy couldn't know what this thing was that was hiding in the shadows? He had to be as clueless and scared as I was about to situation…unless he was just acting.

This realization seemed to raise my fear two fold and my brain quickly started to think of ways in which I could possibly transfer myself out of the situation.

I didn't know who I should attack; Malfoy or the hidden thing in the shadows.

However before I could make my decision, a spell was being thrown.

At first I thought it was coming for me but when I stood there and nothing happened, I turned and saw that the spell was shooting in the direction of the thing lurking in the shadows which meant that Malfoy had cast it.

Instead of the spell hitting the thing however, it hit the wall and rebounded, coming for me.

"Granger, get down!" I heard Malfoy say before I was knocked off my feet and flattened on the floor.

Before I could say thanks or give a scowl at being manhandled, Malfoy got up and was pointing his wand at the thing behind the shadow.

"Come out now or I'll stun you" he said with such ferocity it sent a shiver down my spine.

I was slowly getting up when the thing came out of the shadows and to my surprise and utter bewilderment, it was a scared first year who was on the verge of tears.

"Don't hurt me!" he cried.

"I just w-w-wanted to get a s-s-snack cause I get h-h-hungry at night and I lost my way so p-p-please don't hurt me!" he continued crying.

"Yeah well that's too bad you got caught then isn't it? Now hold still while I stun you" Malfoy bit out seriously.

"Malfoy!" I interjected.

"How can you say such thing?" I asked angrily staring daggers at the head boy in front of me.

"He tried to scare me so don't I have a right to give him a taste of his own medicine?"

"No because he is only a first year and it isn't his fault he was hungry and besides, that's not the way to punish rule breakers Malfoy and you know it!" I replied hotly.

I couldn't believe that this blonde ferret was seriously thinking about harming a child although I shouldn't have been too surprised considering it came from him.

"Oh shut it Granger" and then he turned to the kid and said "Try something like that again and I'll hurt you like the brat you are" and then he stalked off.

I quickly scolded the boy and sent him on his way to his common room and then proceeded to follow the spineless git making his way down the corridor.

"How could you say that to him? He's just a child!" I said when I finally caught up to him.

"And so bloody what?" Malfoy replied.

"So bloody what? Malfoy, you just threatened a **child**!" I all but yelled but Malfoy still didn't see what was so wrong about what he just did.

"If that ever happens again, you'll have to be reported to professor McGonagall." I said thinking that this had to scare him a bit.

But alas, I was wrong because he showed no sign of remorse but just merely said "As if I give a damn" and walked away leaving me to finish the watch by myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K/N: Ooohhh the tension is heating up or deflating (depends on how you look at it). Anyway, a lot of you might be wondering why I wrote the thing with the kid but I felt I had to because Draco and Hermione can't just start getting along without some rough patches. They have to have arguments here and there before anything remotely romantic can happen between them so hopefully that explains that. I would also like they say that last chapter I was a fool when I told people to review if they wished because I thought I would be fine without any reviews however, I've become wiser now and I'm asking people to please review. I don't mean to be a review hog but it does put a dampen on one's spirit when no one responds to one's work so I encourage you guys reading to leave something down for me. Anyway, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up real soon so stay tuned for that.

Arigatou


End file.
